Loving You Too
by Laa Chase
Summary: A Lemon-Flavored 4th OVA. Two-Part One Shot revised on 3/17. /// Momiji finally turns 18. Her childish figure has long since been replaced with a woman’s physique, and Kusanagi can’t hold himself back anymore. He wants her.
1. A Ring

* * *

A Lemon-Flavored 4th OVAry. Now a Two-Part One-Shot. /// Momiji finally turns 18. Her childish figure has long since been replaced with a woman's physique, and Kusanagi can't hold himself back anymore. He wants her. Edited to include more, more, and more! Like a totally different story now!  
_Revised on __03/17/08_.

**Author's Note**: The whole story was rewritten in March 2009. It is now a two-part One-Shot. No action packed adventures, but plenty of loving for MxK fans! Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Blue Seed characters and plots.

* * *

Blue Seed / / / _**Loving You Too**_ / / / Part One / / / **_A Ring_**

* * *

"_My name is Fujimiya Momiji, Offical Kushinada. Blood Type A, Libra. Today is my 18th birthday. And just three years ago I helped save all of __Japan__…_"

The October sky blazed with an autumn tint as the sun sank behind snow-tipped mountains far off in the distance, settling in like a personified day tucking in for the night. This happened just as the park was quieting down, because all the children had hopped onto their bikes and rode home, and with them went all the laughter and noise. Only the older couples remained longer to linger under the sakura trees, holding hands or kissing passionately.

On the walking bridge by a small pond stood a lonely looking redheaded girl with light green-blue eyes and peach-white skin. She was staring down at her reflection in the murky green water, but every now and again she'd glanced up at the couples who were holding each other close, and she'd start to blush and fume in envy, thinking only one thing.

"… _Why doesn't Kusanagi want me_?"

She sighed. The day was darkening and so was the usual sparkle in her eyes. She felt as cold as the water below, and it pained her. She leaned against the railing of the bridge, putting her head down in her arms and staring blankly at the scenery. The last three years rushed to her mind like a bad movie on fast forward. But she paused at every moment _he_ gently held her hand, kissed her cheek, or smiled at her softly.

"Kusanagi San…" she mumbled.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and she was overcome with the urge to sob. But she held it all back. "Fool…" she muttered, grinding her teeth. It was stupid to cry like a spoiled child; she shouldn't have to cry over him. Being with him should be enough comfort. Enough... but it wasn't.

Every day, it felt more and more like being stuck in her grandmother's holy water, always washing, constantly purifying her soul. Holding onto some sacred agreement she didn't remember making. It was tiring, and it made her sick. She wasn't a child anymore. She hadn't been a child in a long time.

In fact, she no longer had a baby's figure either. She was a full-grown woman now. Her breasts were above average and her thighs were lean and curvy, and lately when she was naked and looked at herself in a full-length mirror she could see the shadow of a sexual deviant in her stature. Would Kusanagi ever notice these things too?

The leaves of a nearby tree rustled in disturbance, unbeknownst to her. Behind them sat an idle figure on a branch hidden from her view. The figure stared at the redhead in quiet yearning, aching at the sadness in her eyes. He could feel her misery, and he felt it was his fault. And he knew why, and because of it he felt no good. He was too afraid to be with her, but couldn't let her go. He was holding her back from finding true happiness with someone who may never hurt her. But he still couldn't let her go.

Even from the height and distance where he sat, he could still see her lips, and they excited him. They were soft, and slightly pink, and so smooth. She'd part them to sigh, and his heart fluttered in his chest. But all he could do was look. "Damn…" he cursed, but the shadows still hid his face.

The sun finally set and the raw energy of night marooned the sky. In the east the stars already started to blend into the dark velvet. They showed themselves slowly, taking their time.

The girl decided it was time to leave, and pushed herself up from the bridge to walk along the sidewalk. The figure in the tree stirred, and then immediately jumped down from the tree directly behind her.

"Yo!" He greeted.

She spun around quickly, looking rather taken aback. When she realized who it was, her distraught facade brightened, and she smiled for the first time all afternoon.

"Kusanagi San!" She sang happily, running to him and grabbing his arm. Every trace of melancholy in her facial appearance was promptly well hidden, but Kusanagi couldn't help feeling his own anguish sink in deeper. She was no longer a child; he could see that blatantly in her face. She couldn't pretend forever. Neither could he.

"Happy Birthday, Momiji," he said, and bent to peck her on the cheek.

Momiji blushed. "I'm glad you remembered," she said, and paused to look away, momentarily caught in her own thoughts. Then she turned back, grinning. "You're still coming to the party Oji San and Takeuchi Chan are throwing me, ne?"

"Nnn," he agreed, but stared at Momiji from the corner of his eye as they started to walk. After a few moments of silence, in which Momiji led him to her car, he started to speak. "Say, Momiji…?"

"Mmhmm?" she purred, smiling keenly as she hung from his arm.

"Do you…" Kusanagi started, his cheeks tinted red, "… Do you want to, er, spend some time with me… after the party…?"

Momiji stopped. Looking up at Kusanagi, she couldn't help but let the sudden electricity in her heart burn through. "A date?" she asked quietly, looking for assurance in his eyes. They hadn't been on a real date all summer. She refused to let him see the joy in her bubble over, but it was impossible to hide.

"Yeah… a date…" he looked down at her and smiled. She started to glow, literally glow, and it made his heart beat fast. It was so great seeing her happy. It didn't seem like much, usually that was enough. But then it dawned on him once again that he couldn't make her happy, especially if he was afraid all the time. "_Sometimes_…" he thought miserably to himself, "… _I feel like I'm leading you on_."

* * *

"YEAAAGAAASHIII!"

It was one word, but the high pitched death shout was enough to shake the whole Kunikida house. Birds on fence posts outside actually fluttered into the air and flew away. The sound of a crash from inside was next, and it became more than obvious that something was going down.

"Heh!" Kusanagi spat, "Kome's at it again." He shut the car door of Momiji's vehicle and began heading up the driveway.

Momiji giggled. "Kunikida bought sake this afternoon before I left. Kome started drinking in no time flat. She must be all over poor Yeagashi about the wedding."

"Eh, she's had cold feet since January. Two weeks to go, I bet she cracks."

"Nah…" Momiji said, grabbing Kusanagi's hand and entwining her fingers with his. "She loves him."

Kusanagi blushed and looked away, embarrassed, but kept holding her hand.

As they entered the house another crash vibrated from the living room, and Kome's slurred words seeped out of the doorways.

"… How hard is it to put together a stupid machine, Yeagashi? Momiji will be here any second…!"

"I know, I know—shh! I heard someone at the front door!"

"What?!"

"Go, go, go! Stop them if it's her!"

Something fell again, and seconds later Kome burst from the living room doors, a plastered grin on her face. She was, most definitely, intoxicated.

"Momiji Chan!" she said, her voice radient with enthusiasm. "Birthday girl! Let's get you a drink, ne? Come with Onee Chan Kome. Put a few hairs on your chest, ne?" She laughed, very hohoho, and drug Momiji off into the kitchen before the Kushinada could try and answer. Just like that, and she was gone.

Kusanagi smirked, amused, and walked into the living room out of plain curiosity. "Oi!" He said loudly, causing Yeagashi, who was sitting quietly on the floor tinkering with something, to jump ten feet in the air.

"Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta!" Yeagashi stuttered, adjusting his askew eyeglasses. "Oh, Kusanagi San," he panted, holding his hand to his chest to calm his heart. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Is Momiji Chan busy?"

"Nnn, Kome took her to drink sake in the kitchen," Kusanagi said, pausing to stare at the contraption in Yeagashi's lap. Yeagashi was holding a small metallic ring attached to a laptop on his leg, plugging in a wire on the the inner side. "What's that for?" Kusanagi asked.

Yeagashi looked down, confused, but once he saw the ring his face lit up and he hurried to move the laptop and stand. "This… this is a gift for Momiji. It's actually for you. For your mitama."

There was a split second of awkward silence, and Kusanagi's eyes flashed with anger. "My mitama…?" he whispered.

"H-hai."

Kusanagi looked down at the metallic ring. It was ordinary looking like a wedding band, except for the small hole around the inner side where the wire was connected. Yeagashi held it out for Kusanagi to hold.

"A year ago, after Kome and I got engaged…" Yeagashi lightly blushed here, his ears vibrant red, but he continued, "I took the liberty of taking the research Momiji's been doing on your mitama from her work station. It wasn't quite finished, but she was making good progress, and it just needed a little push from someone who knows technology, and has studied the Kushinada effects."

Kusanagi's eyes were wide with shock. "Momiji's been… researching my mitama?" he asked quietly, looking down at the ring in his hand. Silence fell between them again, in which Yeagashi stood by uncomfortably and did not reply. "So what does this do?" Kusanagi finally asked.

"It's a stabilizer. It should keep your blood-level calm enough to put your mitama into a dormant stage whenever you wear it." Yeagashi answered matter-of-factly. Then he blushed red again when Kusanagi glared at him. "I mean, I haven't tried it yet… but now you're here!"

"You're saying," Kusanagi started, peering down at the ring with mild curiosity. "That when I wear this little thing… I won't be able to use my mitama?"

"Hopefully. That's the idea."

Kusanagi continued to pause. The ring in his hand was cold and light, and seemed almost too surreal. He refused to believe something so small might be able to contain all his power. But Momiji's smiling face flashed before his eyes. He held the ring out to Yeagashi. "Finish it then. I'll try it."

Yeagashi's face lit up. "Really? Thanks!" He said, immediately sitting back down on the floor and grabbing the laptop he had recently been using. "It should only take me a few more minutes. I almost had it coded last time…"

Kusanagi plopped down on the couch with a long, loud sigh. He wasn't exactly in favor of being a science project, but the last year had been more intense than the years before that. He knew it was time to at least try something. Something to help him control his mitama, so he'd never transform into Aragami, and Momiji would always be safe. And if this failed, he'd know it was time... time to let her go.

The clock on the wall chimed eight strokes. Kusanagi looked out the grand window where the moon was starting to shine. In the dark evening sky it was large and full, with an ominous glow. Kusanagi couldn't help feeling nervous.

Momiji's face burned into his thoughts as he waited. She was smiling in his head. She was always smiling when they were together. It hurt him sometimes to see her smile that way, when so often he saw her sad from a distance. It hurt to know he was the reason she'd been acting less and less childish than before, like it was him who took her happiness and innocence.

Really, in fact, he just refused to believe maybe she was growing up.

* * *

The bitter smell of sake sickened Momiji to the stomach as Kome poured a third shot glass for each of them. Momiji wasn't sure she could take any more. "Ne! Kome Chan! I can't—"

"Sure you can," Kome laughed, picking up the cup and holding it out to Momiji. The Kushinada reluctantly took it, but did not drink.

Kome slammed the shot in seconds. "Ah…" she sighed, grinning stupidly. Momiji knew from experience that Kome wasn't near plastered-drunk yet, but if time and sake had its way, she'd soon be singing sappy folk songs and beating up on Yeagashi for kicks. Thinking ahead, this thought made Momiji giggle.

"Say, Kome…?" Momiji said quietly, glancing at her TAC co-worker from the corner of her eyes. Kome had already poured herself a fourth shot and was sipping it much more lady-like than last time.

"Nnn?" Kome hummed in acknowledgment of Momiji's voice, her eyes closed as she sacredly drained her cup.

"Does Yeagashi-san… I mean, do you…" Momiji started, blushing deeply. She took a deep breath and continued to concentrate on the cup in her hands. "Do you guys… ever… _do_ it?"

Kome's glass dropped unceremoniously to the floor. It rolled under the table and clicked to a stop against the leg like a cricket in the dead of night. Kome's shoulders had tensed up like someone just hit her, and she was turning a faint pink. Then, "Oi!" she shouted, the silence broken. She whipped her head around to glare at Momiji in shock. "Just what kind of question is _that_?"

"I--" Momiji started, her face colored like a ripe tomato, eyes wide with embarrassment. "I just meant since you're gonna be married soon you might know how it feels getting to the next step and I—" Momiji stopped and closed her eyes tight, bowing her head in shame so quickly it bounced off the table and she lost sense of thought. "… Owie!" she moaned, rubbing the new lump tenderly.

"We…" Kome said quietly, clearly unaware of the injury. She was staring at the bottle of sake. She swallowed her tongue, hard, and then blushed a deep red that surpassed even Momiji's. "We… do."

"Oh!" Momiji said in shock. Her eyes became bright with curiosity, no longer mortified. She reached for Kome's hands and held them. "Can you tell me how to get Kusanagi San to notice me that way? Please, Kome?"

Then, completely changing the subject, Kome muttered, "Aren't we doing karaoke or something?" She was still bright pink.

"Please, Kome?" Momiji begged, her eyes tearing up. "I can't ask anyone but you. Sakura Chan would never let me live it down, and I don't _want_ to ask Valencia Chan… And lately it'd just be weird if I asked Takeuchi Chan. Please."

Kome looked into Momiji's watery eyes in thought. There was a long pause in which the rift of innocence versus knowledge teetered on a wire. Then, "All right," Kome sighed, giving in with a shrug. Innocence lost. "I do have a lot more experience than you," she encouraged herself, smirking. "Still though, ne? I can't believe you and Kusanagi still haven't gotten anywhere. Sheesh."

Momiji blushed again, but let go of Kome's hands and smiled. "I suppose so. I never know what to do when we're together… I know he... _loves_ me. But his mitama…"

Kome continued to smirk, looking over her shoulder at the door where the boys were. "Don't worry about that, Momiji, things have a way of turning out." She retrieved the fallen cup and poured herself another shot. "The best way to seduce a guy is sake!" She grinned, drank the cup, and then sighed. "If that doesn't work, though…" she took a moment for dramatic effect, still grinning, then said, "... Just kiss him."

"Kiss him?" Momiji asked, her once hopeful expression turned blank. "Just… kiss?"

"Don't you know how to kiss the right way?" Kome laughed. "Tongue kiss?"

Momiji's new blush gave her away. Kome started laughing again.

"Okay, okay," Kome huffed, wiping tears from her eyes. "Like this."

There were a few moments where Kome looked at the wall opposite of her in a weird sort of determination. Momiji wasn't sure what the drunk was doing. Then Kome closed her eyes, opened her mouth and lightly puckered up her lips. She slowly stuck out her tongue, and licked the air softly, like an ice cream; licking her own lips every now and again, and bobbing her head in soft jerks. Then she stopped, opened her eyes, and looked at Momiji with a cocky grin.

Momiji blushed again. "That seems… kinda complicated…"

"Nah," Kome said, brushing Momiji off. "Once you start kissing like that, the rest comes real easy. Guys really like foreplay."

Momiji sighed, blushing a fire engine red. She looked at the opposite wall as well, her features stern. Then she childishly stuck out her tongue, like a toddler, and licked the air. If someone had been standing across Momiji at that second, they would have quite literally thought she was an angry five year old.

"Eh," Kome sighed, humiliated. "Keep practicing."

* * *

"Finito!" Yeagashi said beaming with pride. He unhooked the ring from the cable and walked over to Kusanagi, where he dropped the wedding band look-a-like in the warrior's hand. "I'm sure I got it right this time."

Kusanagi took a few seconds to analyze the ring by sight and sense. He anticipated the idea of controlling his mitama, but a fear enveloped his mind from the darkest corners. He'd never been without his mitama before. And not only that, but what if it didn't work? For those last few seconds Kusanagi was actually excited about this breakthrough; he was hopeful he'd never have to worry about hurting Momiji again. He could be with her, and they would be happy. But if it didn't work... would he take it as a sign?

"Are you gonna try it on?" Yeagashi asked.

Kusanagi didn't answer, but stood up and walked to the window, holding the ring between his fingers in thought. He looked up at the moon through the glass panes and contemplated his next move. It wouldn't hurt to try, but would it be the answer?

Before he could overthink the matter much more, Kusanagi slipped the ring onto his ring finger. He took a step back, as if expecting some sort of bolt of electricity to hit him, and cringed.

However it wasn't a bolt that hit him, but more like a numb cold feeling that slowly spread from his fingertips, up his arm, and to his whole body. The ring itself started to feel warmer and almost hot, glowing orange for three seconds, before returning back to its normal golden color. And at the end of it all, Kusanagi started to feel a heavy weight lift from his shoulders, and then it was like he was stuck in a stupor, in which he became calmer, more mellow, and everything began to feel like the flow of a graceful wind.

"This feeling…" he muttered, putting a hand to his head as if to stop himself from becoming dizzy. "It's so… weird."

"I think those are just temporary side effects." Yeagashi started. "You've had your mitama since right after birth, so it's only natural to feel different when they're basically dormant in your body."

Kusanagi stiffened again and stood straight, holding his shoulders back as if to replace his sense of masculinity. He looked down at his hands, and tried to call his mitama. He could feel them pulse inside in palms, but they did not glow.

"Try to release your arm blades," Yeagashi said, looking rather pleased with himself.

Kusanagi widened his stance, holding his hands in tight fists. He pushed his power into his forearms, but his blades did not show. His heart beat quickly, but nothing else happened.

"I think this ring really works," Kusanagi said, smiling. Yeagashi was bursting with joy.

Kusanagi's heart was really racing now. Options were open to him, thoughts and feelings consumed his mind like they never have before. Little joys he used to indulge in now seemed to become intensified in his mind, small in their reality. He thought deeply about holding Momiji in his arms, and finally kissing her for longer than a minute. All the desires he'd kept pent-up began to take over his entire body. He suddenly felt everything.

"Thanks, Yeagashi." Kusanagi said. He briefly touched Yeagashi's shoulder, and then turned and left the room.

* * *

Momiji was hiccupping. Her fourth shot of sake that night burned just like the first as it slid down her throat. But Kome was oh-too pleased, and already pouring herself another one.

Kusanagi appeared at the kitchen's doorway, sliding the door back quickly and peering inside. Momiji sat very still with the sake in front of her, smiling under a red nose. He looked to her lips again, which excited him more than usual. And the air smelt like cherries.

"Yo!" he greeted, shuffling into the room. Momiji smiled at him and he sat down beside her, close enough that their legs touched. "Look at you, Ms. Lush," he said.

"Oh, hic-p, don't say that!" Momiji giggled. "It's all, hic-p, Kome's fault. She won't, hic-, leave me alone, hic-p."

Kusanagi smirked. Even her hiccups were cute.

Kome broke the mood. "Come'on, Kusanagi! Show me what you're made of!" She laughed, waving a new shot glass in front of Kusanagi's face to tempt him. But he just shrugged and took it, draining the shot without any dispute.

"Whoa! No hesitation!" Kome cheered. "I wish Yeagashi would drink like that. He's such a panzy; he has to have half a bottle in him before he can stop pinching his nose."

Momiji started giggling, but her hiccups got in the way. So she held her breath, to get rid of them. But she couldn't hold it, and started laughing. Kusanagi's face was starting to look really hilarious.

He cocked his eyebrow. She was squinting up at him with a hand over her mouth, almost in tears from laughing so hard. And he had this gut feeling he wasn't going to like the reason.

Then Kome busted up laughing too. "Kusanagi, it's so weird…" she said. " Your face! You have this divine _girly_ face right now!"

Momiji couldn't hold it anymore. Her laughter slipped through her fingertips and she started cracking up. That was the word she was thinking of, _girly_. She put her head on the table to contain herself, but the image of flowers and bubbles in pink light surrounding a current Kusanagi popped up into her head. She slipped a glance at him, and exploded in fits again.

"Like whatever's been up your ass the last three years... finally crawled out!" Kome went on.

Kusanagi was blindsided, but Kome wouldn't get a reply, because she started hollering in laughter and rolling on the floor holding her gut going, "too funny, too funny…!"

Kusanagi's did his best to keep his composure. This was hard when Momiji started beating her fist on the table going, "so true, so true…!"

"Carrot-top wench." Kusanagi muttered.

Yeagashi then walked into the room holding a microphone. The scene of the kitchen astounded him. Kome was still rolling around and Momiji was doubled over laughing. And Kusanagi, bless him, was as red as a ripe tomato.

"Come help me put the karaoke machine up, Kome," Yeagashi said, avoiding looking at Kusanagi, who was radiating with miasma.

Kome started calming down, her laughter quieting until it was only a few bubbles of joy. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hai, hai!" she said, pushing herself to her feet. She wobbled, but kept her ground. Then she left the room with Yeagashi, saying something about not expecting her to plug in, test, or touch the thing. But watching was fine.

Momiji relaxed too. Her hiccups subsided among all the laughter and she was starting to feel lightheaded. She had to admit she had a good buzz.

She turned to look at Kusanagi's face, and couldn't control a snort. But she held back more laughter. "You do look a lot less… irritated than usual," she said. She closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder, taking in a deep breath that smelled like leather and trees. It was his smell.

"Nnn," he mumbled. He turned to look at her. Her lips were vivid pink.

This would be the part where Kusanagi says something arrogant or bullheaded because he was offended she was laughing so hard; and whatever he'd say would make Momiji jump up and fume about his ignorance and lack of sensitivity for an hour. And then they'd fight about him being really full of himself and always acting like she didn't matter, and then she'd get up to leave. And then stand around the others all night so she wouldn't have to speak to him. Then he'd finally get her alone and maybe apologize, a little, and she'd give in and they'd hug, and maybe kiss once, and then they'd go back to the way things were. All over again.

But Kusanagi decided to skip all that for once. He bent in and kissed her right away.

The kitchen felt suddenly sucked up and everything was still, like magic stopping a feather in midair. Momiji hadn't been expecting this sudden approach, but she didn't pull away. Her eyes snapped open automatically. In that brief instant her heart started racing too.

And then there came a voice.

"We're home!"

Momiji jerked her head away from Kusanagi's so fast that their foreheads collided and she was momentarily seeing spots. Then she subconsciously heard footsteps before the kitchen door burst open and Kunikida, alongside Takeuchi, stood peering in.

"It's the love birds!" Takeuchi said, as if the scene were completely innocent. But she'd known the two long enough by now to guess it probably was. "Why aren't we at the karaoke machine, eh?"

Momiji abruptly stood up, smiling awkwardly. "You're right. Let's go!" She said, quickly moving out the door.

Takeuchi stepped aside, surprised. "Okay…" she said quietly, watching the redhead dive out of the room. Kusanagi still sat there, scratching the back of his neck.

Kunikida stayed silent, but eyed Kusanagi up and down. After a few moments he decided not to say anything, no matter how humorous it was, and then he left the room behind Momiji.

* * *

"_Crying tears of joys.  
Laughing and weeping.  
We had too much at stake.  
We just couldn't lose._

_Our eyes did not give us away.  
Our eyes did not give us away_."

It was odd, but somehow pleasant, to see Kome and Yeagashi holding the mic together, and singing as one. Although Kome did not really harmonize, Yeagashi's voice was level. And with him they sounded half-decent.

"_They read into it.  
Less than what was there.  
They couldn't tell.  
Thats how much we care.  
We were busy thinking.  
Thinking about destiny.  
We were busy thinking.  
Thinking about us._

_Our eyes did not give us away.  
Our eyes did not give us away_."

Momiji glanced to the corner of the room, where Kusanagi had been leaning for the better part of half an hour. She could tell this was killing him.

--Because he grimanced everytime the notes got higher. And his eye was twitching.

"_If they knew what we knew.  
You and I would have to part.  
But luckily they don't know.  
Enough to break my heart._

_Our eyes did not give us away.  
Our eyes did not give us away_."

Momiji started to feel slightly annoyed at Kusanagi at this point. Kunikida and Takeuchi were holding hands, leaning on each other while their friend's sang their duet. They were completely relaxed. But Kusanagi was acting like a child.

"_A ladder by your window.  
And a ring made of gold.  
That's all we needed.  
We just couldn't lose._

_Our eyes did not give us away.  
Our eyes did not give us away_."

Momiji started to glare at Kusanagi. After a few moments he looked at her, rather surprised to see the death stare. But he just stood there, arms crossed, pouting.

"_Our eyes did not give us away.  
Our eyes did not give us away_."

Kunikida and Takeuchi started to clap. Momiji snapped back and began to clap too.

"You guys were great," she said, blushing.

Kome herself had turned red in the cheeks, a faint look in her eye, but she was grinning. Yeagashi, ironically enough, looked quite content without a trance of embarrassment. "Thanks," he said.

"Very good," Kunikida said. "Now it's time for cake, ne?" he added, standing and pulling Takeuchi to her feet beside him.

Kome started bouncing towards the kitchen, still pink in the face. "For sure! I'll cut it!"

"A-ta-ta," Yeagashi stuttered. "Maybe not. You've been drinking a lot and—"

"Are you saying I'm an incompetent drunk?" Kome shouted.

"No! But I, well, I… Okay, maybe you are…"

"What?!"

"Ack!"

Their voices faded into the kitchen. Momiji smiled, getting to her feet. Their fighting was an odd comfort she learned to enjoy.

"Well, don't be too long gathering up Kusanagi," Kunikida said. "We'll open presents while we eat cake."

Momiji spun around to look in the corner Kusanagi had been standing in, but found he had disappeared. Her disappointed rose like a wave of silent furry. Couldn't he even pretend to celebrate her birthday?

"I'll be right back," she muttered, walking out of the room.

She had a feeling she knew where he was. Without much poking around she headed straight for the back porch. And he was there, leaning against the railing. Looking at the sky.

"You really hate karaoke, don't you?" Momiji said. He did not jump, so he must of heard her walk out. But he didn't turn to look at her either.

It was silent, except for the barking of dogs in the distance and the faint sounds of cars on the highway.

She moved closer to him. "Come inside with me."

Kusanagi shifted his weight, but did not budge. He was playing with something in his hand. Momiji looked over his shoulder, spotting the metallic ring. He quickly slipped it into his pocket and turned around to face her.

She was going to ask him about it, but his arms shot out and he wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer.

Her body went numb, so close to his. Their waists were touching. It made her knees feel weak.

Then, as quickly as he held her, he let her go.

"Come'on," he muttered, stepping away from her and moving closer to the door. "They're waiting."

Momiji stood frozen, her heart still beating fast. But blood rushed through her legs again; her knees worked. She turned around to watch as his back fled the porch, and her heart cracked.

Then she felt angry again. "Kusanagi, wait!" she shouted. She ran after him into the next room, and he paused at the doorway. They stood still. The clock ticking.

"What's your problem?" Momiji finally blurted out.

Kusanagi twitched. "Keh," he spat. "Nothing. Damn."

Momiji frowned deeper. "Are we going to do this forever?" she asked, walking towards him. He said nothing. "Well?"

He glared down at her. "What, Momiji? Do what forever?"

But she didn't have an answer. She was stunned he was glaring at her. Hurt inside, wondering what was wrong. Having no idea what to say. Overthinking _everything_... like girls always do.

But she glared right back at him. "Dance around each other. Hot one second, cold the next. You just don't care, do you?" she snapped. "You never act like you care!"

It shocked even her to hear her voice sound so threatening and coarse. She was never this angry without actual reason. But she did not faulter. She stood her ground.

"What do you want from me, Momiji?" he snapped back. "What am I doing now?"

But now she was too angry to argue. She huffed, and pushed past him into the next room. He stood lingering at the doorway, watching her leave.

Deep down he was disappointed in himself too.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hurry and review so you can read Part Two, eh?


	2. And a Lover

* * *

A Lemon-Flavored. Things heat up between Momiji and Kusanagi, but face it; you can't go from cool to hot without breaking some glass.

**Author's Note**: So! The second half here is sort of bland and not as descriptive as the first, but maybe I'll come through and revise THIS PART again as well. Until then, at least you know how it ends, eh?

_Disclaimed_.

* * *

Blue Seed / / / **_Loving You Too_** / / / Part Two / / / **_And a Lover_**

* * *

Momiji opened Matsudaira's present first. Since Matsudaira, Valencia, and her grandmother couldn't be at the party, they had sent their presents earlier. Sakura was supposed to bring her own present, but the east-witch never showed up.

Matsudaira had sent a beautiful and sophisticated knit sweater just Momiji's size. It was a creamy forest green color, with brown threads. Momiji loved it instantly.

Valencia's gift was a pair of dangly silver earrings. Almost like the kind you'd wear with a little black dress if you were going to a cocktail party. Not quite sure she'd ever use them, Momiji still appreciated it.

Her grandmother sent her a navy and gold kimino. It was quite elegant but very old looking. The note attached with it said, "It belonged to me when I was a girl. I hope you wear it to every festival."

This brought tears to Momiji's eyes. She wished her grandmother could be there to celebrate with her. She missed the old woman very much.

"What a beautiful kimono, Momiji," Takeuchi said. She noticed the Kushinada was upset, and quickly changed the subject. "We wanted you to open our present later, but…" she looked to Kunikida, who nodded in approval, "… I suppose now is as good of a time as any."

She held out a small box and Momiji took it, curious. She shook it lightly. Something like metal jingled inside. It was not wrapped, so she simply pulled off the lid.

It was a pair of keys.

"What's this?" she asked.

Kunkida was beaming, and he spook first. "It's to an apartment, a few blocks away."

Momiji was stunned. She took the keys from the box, holding them in front of her face. They were both the same key. It was a house key. "My own apartment...?" she repeated.

Takeuchi smiled. "We know you were looking in the neighborhood, so we thought we'd give you a push. It's right next to your college. You can walk to class everday," she said.

"We know you've been saving for an apartment, but we already paid the downpayment and the first two months of rent. You can keep saving your money for a little while longer. It'll be helpful the first couple of months," Kunikida added.

There was silence. Then Momiji started crying.

She was overwhelmed at the very thought of what they'd done for her. For the first time all day she felt like she was on her feet again, ready to charge. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around both of them, repreating the words "Thank you!" over and over again.

Kunkida was also very excited. He seemed rather pleased with himself. Takeuchi stayed as modest as ever.

"Lucky brat!" Kome piped up. Momiji pulled away and looked at her. "My parents never so much as paid for my car. Jeez."

Momiji giggled, wiping her tears of joy away as she sat back down. "Thanks so much you guys," she added one last time, smiling. Then she turned to Yeagashi. "Where's your present?"

Kome shifted uncomfortably beside her fiancé. Yeagashi just went pale, looking up at the ceiling.

"We didn't wanna spoil ya, sheesh." Kome finally spat, crossing her arms. "Isn't an apartment enough for one day?"

Momiji laughed. She was just pleased to see Kome so twitchy.

"Let's go get some more cake," Kome muttered, grabbing Yeagashi by the arm and steering him to the kitchen.

That's when Momiji realized, for the second time that night, Kusanagi had disappeared.

She set down her keys and stood again. "I'll be right back," she said to Kunikida, gently brushing her hand against his shoulder as one more small 'thank you' before exiting the room.

She went to the back porch again, but he wasn't there. She sighed and leaned against the railing, looking up at the moon. Her previous fight with Kusanagi swam through her thoughts. She was still angry, but now most of her felt sorry.

The tree in the middle of the backyard rustled in disturbance. Momiji paused, staring at it. It moved again.

"Kusanagi?" she called. Nothing.

She climbed down the stairs of the porch and moved closer to the tree. Once she was underneath its leaves, she spotted Kusanagi sitting a few branches up.

They stared at each other. Momiji wasn't sure if he was still angry or not. Judging by his frequent disappearances, she supposed he was.

She turned away from him and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

Silence. There had been a lot of silent pauses that night. Momiji couldn't figure out what was so different about now and earlier that day. Like something had shifted and changed when she blinked. Missed in the moment her eyes were closed.

Kusanagi started to fidget. He was feeling his guilt grow deeper and deeper with the more silence that passed. He couldn't handle it anymore. He took a deep breath, and opened his mouth.

Momiji cut him off. "Where's my present?" she asked quietly.

It was random, and took Kusanagi a few seconds to comprehend what she was asking. Then he laughed.

Jumping down from the tree directly in front of her, he smirked. She was surprised, but kept still. He put his hand next to her head and leaned on it closer to her, inches from her face. She blushed.

He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small black box. Momiji smiled.

With one hand Kusanagi flicked the box open. It took a few moments for Momiji to realize what it was. At first the moonlight made it shine and she wasn't sure what she saw. Then it occurred to her.

A sterling silver bracelet.

The simplicity caught her off guard. Her daydreams were full of diamonds or pearls. Or even gold, perhaps. But not once had she imagined he'd give her a silver bracelet.

Oddly enough, she wasn't disappointed. With her shock, she was amazed.

It was beautiful. In all its minimalism, it was still divine.

She held out her wrist, and Kusanagi got the hint. He took the chain from the box and put it on her arm, locking it there so it dangled a little down her palm. She smiled. The moonlight sparkled against it.

Then Momiji looked up at Kusanagi, and put her hand behind his head, pulling him closer to hers. And she kissed him, tenderly and passionately all at once.

Kome had been right. Making him kiss her was like a shock of excitement. Her body felt on fire next to his. She still wasn't prepared to use her tongue.

Just as the moment was heating up, the romantic darkness was lifted as the back porch light came on.

"Helloooo!" came a voice. "It's the wonderful Sakura, here to save the day! I've got your present!"

The east witch appeared on the porch, holding a long thin paper sack. She was waving it around like a flag.

Kusanagi had already pushed away from Momiji. She was hardly aware of it, however, because the surprise had stunned her. When she finally realized it was not all in her head, she began to blush again.

"Sakura Chan…" she said, moving away from Kusanagi. She started towards the porch again. "Thanks for coming."

"Not a problem," Sakura said. She was grinning, her eyebrow cocked. "Did I interrupt something?"

Momiji shook her head. "No, no… Kusanagi was just… giving me my present."

Sakura was still grinning. "Ah, I see. Well, I guess knowing you two, I can believe that." She tossed the package she was holding into Momiji's hand. "Here, your present from me."

Momiji blinked. She tore the brown paper away, only to discover a simple tatami; a mat for the front door. It had an ancient Chinese symbol on it that said, "Demon's Beware."

Momiji flushed. She forced a smile and thank you.

"Not a problem," Sakura said, pleased. She brushed her feet off at the door and went back inside. "So, where's that cake…?" she asked as she went down the hall.

Momiji stayed where she was, holding that mat in her hands. She was too horrified to turn around.

Kusanagi came up behind her. Her heart was racing and she wasn't even looking at him. He paused, directly next to her. Then he walked inside.

"Kusanagi!" she said, stopping him in his tracks again. "Do you want to go to my apartment with me?" she asked. She blushed when she realized how it sounded out loud. She added, "To see it. I haven't seen it yet."

He paused again. "Yeah," he said, shrugging. "Whatever."

She sighed in relief.

They went back inside. Yeagashi and Kunikida were busy trying to separate Sakura and Kome, who had started fighting viciously two minutes before.

Momiji walked up to Takeuchi. "Want to show me where the apartment is?"

Takeuchi smiled. "I'm gonna stay here. But hey, listen. It's the apartments right next to Ming Resteraunt."

Momiji nodded. "You think Kunikida wants to come?"

Takeuchi shook her head. "We'll probably just hang around here until you guys get back. Are you going to be long?"

"Probably not," Momiji said. She paused then gave Takeuchi a hug. "We'll be right back."

Takeuchi smirked, but did not refute the comment. She, however, knew better. No one says "I'll be right back" and actually means it.

Kusanagi was already outside the door. His arrogant and irritated self had returned in full swing since the karaoke, which meant he was efficiently avoiding everyone all over again.

When Momiji finally gathered her coat and car keys, he was standing by the passenger door of her car tapping his foot impatiently.

She smiled in spite of herself. She'd be a fool to expect him to act any less childish.

* * *

It was a six story building. There were 10 apartments on each floor, except the first one which was mostly just an office, huge recreational area, and laundry room. Momiji's room number was 47.

"Go up to the fifth floor and turn right. You'll be somewhere down at the end," the clerk said.

The elevators played jazz music. Which was comforting because no one talked.

The doors were painted red and the walls were egg white. Besides the things people used to decorate their apartment doors, everything was bare. It made Momiji nervous.

Thankfully, Kusanagi didn't say anything. If he thought the place looked dull, he might of mentioned it. Then again he might not be saying anything because he didn't want to scare her. She was still thankful, in any case.

The numbers were gold and tacky and nailed beside each doorbell. When Momiji reached 47, she noticed they were rusty too.

She prepared herself for horror as the door swung open.

But she was caught off guard by the smell of cherries. The fragrence was gentle but strong, and she drifted inside lightheaded.

"Wow. It's big!" Momiji said as soon as she was inside. Indeed the front door opened up into a spacious living room, facing a rather large glass sliding door that led out onto a deck. Plus there was already a couch in one corner and a TV to the other.

"And it has rooms," Kusanagi mentioned, looking to his left then right.

To the left was a swinging door that went to the kitchen. On the right was a door that locked and led to the bedroom, which already had a bed. And a spacious bathroom next to the closet.

"This is insane," Momiji said, anxious. "How will I keep on affording this?"

"It can't be that much," Kusanagi said, looking at the ceiling. "It's a pretty run-down place."

"But the size is almost big enough for two!"

Momiji blushed.

Kusanagi shrugged and didn't say anything, turning back into the living room.

Momiji followed him, her hand buried in her pockets. Seeing her apartment, knowing it was real, worried her. It suddenly occured to her what living alone would be like. How lonely it might be.

"Kunikida did pay the first two months rent," Kusanagi said. He was studying the deck now, which seemed sturdy enough for his liking.

"That's true."

Still, Momiji felt sufficated. Like you often do when your life is changing quickly.

"So you think you can handle it?" Kusanagi asked, facing Momiji to look her square in the eye.

She blushed. "Handle what?"

Kusanagi shifted his weight from one foot to another, chewing on his inner cheek, like he was chewing on his words.

"Being alone."

Momiji's heart fluttered. She stared up at him, wondering if he really thought she was that pathetic. ... Or if he could really read her that well.

"I dunno," she finally admitted.

"That's okay." He turned away from her again to look out the window. "Living alone can be hard."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Momiji collapsed into the couch and sighed. "I see," she muttered. She bit her lip, frowning. "What do I do? Ya'know, to deal with it."

Kusanagi smirked, turning to face her. "Nothing. It's survivable."

Momiji laughed. He sat down beside her. They both looked out at the moon. It was shining brightly in the clear star-sprinkled sky.

"I really like it in here," Momiji said. Then she leaned into Kusanagi's chest, and closed her eyes.

The room was so empty only the hum of the refridgerator pentrated the air. No clock, no heater, no ongoing television or radio. Just the breathing of each other, sitting so close.

Kusanagi reached into his pocket, and slipped on the ring that was inside. He shuddered.

"Momiji," he said. She made a soft noise in the acknowledgment of his voice.

His heart raced. He looked down at her and contemplated his next move. Then, as if posessed by something mad, he leaned in and kissed her shoulder.

Momiji shivered, but didn't move.

He lightly moved up her neck, until he was directly behind her ear. She cringed. He nibbled on her cartilage.

Momiji continued to keep her eyes closed but she bit her lip to stop from making any noise. He was too close for her to think straight. Her body was heating up, and she leaned into him. And he took this sign of confirmation to slowly and gently push her back onto the couch.

Then he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. They briefly kissed. He pulled away from her lips, and looked down at her. She no longer had a childish blush, but instead a woman's passion inflamed her cheeks, and her eyes were heavy with lust. He leaned down and kissed her again.

Momiji raised her chin and kissed back, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. It was so soft, and she didn't know why but holding his head in her hands turned her on so much. She pushed his mouth closer.

Suddenly he was kissing her madly, moving his mouth as he in turn used his tongue to explore her own. It surprised her, but she moved her mouth with his, and then it felt like every part of her body was on fire and he could touch all of it and she'd never know because... she already knew it all at once. Like running your finger through the flame of a candle, too quick to get burned.

His moved his hand up her body. And suddenly the whole atmosphere changed, like being drenched in water. And she moaned. He nibbled on her bottom lip. Her eyelids fluttered.

The tension was building between them like waves and waves of a storm-ridden ocean. It crashed onto the shore and beat sand into ditches. A wild and passionate tide of high emotions.

Then Kusanagi pulled away. He held his chest, and underneath his palm his heart was racing. Fast, spontaneous. He closed his eyes, grinding his teeth.

Momiji sat up next to him. "Kusanagi?" she asked. He didn't answer her, just cringed in pain. She started to hesitate, the anxiety in her growing as he bit down to muster the pain; fangs gleaming in the light. He opened his eyes, and they were dialated. "Kusanagi!" she said, grabbing his shoulder and turning him towards her. "Kusanagi, what is it?"

But he couldn't answer her. He tried, but his jaw didn't budge. He was swallowing his tongue.

Momiji started to panic, and put her hand over his hand on his chest. She could feel the mitama pulse between their palms. At first it shocked her. Then, strangely, she realized was she wasn't worried for her life. She was worried about his.

"Kusanagi..." she said softly. She put her other hand on his cheek. His eyes flashed on hers.

He was struggling to contain the energy inside him. He wanted to push her away, but to move felt like it would shatter his control.

His mind was racing. He cursed the Aragami, cursed Yeagashi, cursed Momiji for not running away! And his mind was fading black, solid like a curtain. When suddenly a voice said softly in his ear, "Just don't loose yourself."

Those words. They inspired him. Like an angel's graceful touch. He could suddenly feel Momiji's hand on his chest. The veil over his eyes slowly lifted. He felt himself calm down. The energy draining. His eyes finally focused on the carpet, which he realized needed a serious cleaning.

And with that strange last thought, he started breathing right again. His muscles relaxing. His jaw functioning.

Momiji had been crying, watching him. She had her hands to her mouth now. She looked sick to the stomach. She wasn't sure if he was dying.

He managed a small smile. His eyes, pouring into hers. An understanding, a reason. Momiji took her hands from her mouth and smiled back. The tears dripping down her lips. She laughed meekly, then flung her arms around his neck.

"Kusanagi San... " she managed to sob.

He brushed his fingers through her hair, tracing the small braids with his index finger. Then he hugged her back.

"Momiji..." he said quietly. She lifted her chin to look at him, sniffing as the tears dried. "I love you."

She grinned and smiled, and kissed him gently. "I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay. Be easy on me with the reviews! Ciao.


End file.
